


Nightmares

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in the West Wing Slash Archive while the series was on the air.  Sam comforts Toby after the Rosslyn shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

//Everything was in chaos. The secret service agents were yelling for everyone to get down and Toby watched in stunned silence as they grabbed President Bartlet. As he turned around, he saw Charlie fall to the ground and Zoey drop to her knees beside him, frantically trying to put pressure on the gaping chest wound as blood poured out of the young man. A shout from his right had Toby turning around just in time to see Josh crumple and grab onto the stone wall beside him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight even as he heard the shouts to get the limo to the hospital because Bartlet was down. As he heard the limo pulling away, C.J. screamed and it suddenly hit him that he didn't know where Sam was and that scared him more than all the shouting and shooting around him. Frantically, he began searching the area. When Bartlet had called him up to the front, he'd lost track of Sam so he didn't even know where to look.

"SAM?! SAM?!"//

"Toby."

//"SAM?! Where are you?!"//

"Toby, come on now. I've got you."

"Sam?" Toby asked as he felt the arms around him and the warm body he was resting against.

As the realization that it was just another one of his nightmares sank in, Toby clung to Sam. The dreams had started right after the shooting and they'd gone down in frequency, but the terror was still there. It was all his fault that Josh and President Bartlet had been shot. It didn't matter that the secret service didn't blame him, he did. If he hadn't talked the president into getting rid of the tent, those whackos wouldn't have had the opportunity to shoot them. He could feel Sam's hands running up and down his back trying to calm him down, but he wasn't ready to let go of his lover. The fear of losing him was still there and still awfully strong.

"I've got you, baby," Sam murmured, kissing Toby on the forehead.

"Don't call me that," Toby grumbled, even though the combination of the endearment and the strong arms around him were finally starting to relax him and make him feel safe.

"What? Baby?"

"Yeah. I hate when you call me that."

"No, you don't."

"I don't?"

"Nope. You're just being a grumpy bear because you just woke up from another nightmare. In fact, you like it when I call you baby."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," Sam said, clearly amused by the whole exchange.

Toby sighed, he knew when he was beaten. Sam knew. He didn't know how Sam had figured it out since he'd always kvetched whenever Sam had called him that, but evidently that hadn't worked. Snuggling in closer, although there really wasn't much of a way to get closer, Toby nuzzled Sam's chest. The smell and feel of Sam's skin finally managed to convince him that he was in the here and now and that everything was going to be okay. Charlie hadn't been shot, President Bartlet and Josh were going to recover, and Sam was right where he was supposed to be -- in bed with him. Before the shooting, they'd been much more cautious about spending the whole night together, but now, neither of them wanted to wake up and not be sure that the other was all right.

"Tobe?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked cautiously, feeling Toby tense up in his arms.

"What's there to talk about?"

"You're still dreaming." 

"You want me to go home? Let you get some sleep?" Toby asked, carefully keeping his tone level so Sam wouldn't be able to tell how terrifying the idea of sleeping alone still was to him.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked, flipping them over so that Toby was flat on his back and Sam was leaning over him. "I'd never get back to sleep without you here. I'd be worrying all night. I need you here as much as you need to be here. You were right next to the president. It could have been you. I barely held it together with Josh being shot. Can you imagine what I'd have been like if my best friend and my lover were shot?!"

"God, Sam! I could've gotten you killed," Toby said, one hand reaching up to stroke Sam's face

"No. You. Didn't," Sam grated out, his body stiffening as he glared down at Toby. "A bunch of gun toting, redneck, fascist wannabes nearly got US killed. Us, Toby. What they did wasn't your fault. Just because we didn't have that -- that STUPID tent doesn't mean that they wouldn't've tried it if we had. Maybe it wouldn't've been then and there, but they still would've done it. They would have! They're sick, twisted bastards and they deserved to die, but they are the only ones to blame! Got that?!"

"Got it," Toby said, trying not to chuckle at Sam in full over-protective and ticked off at the world mode while naked in bed.

"Good. And don't you dare laugh. I know you want to, I can feel it."

"I'm not laughing."

"You better not."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Toby said softly, enjoying the way Sams body melted against him at those words.

"God! You have no idea what hearing you say that does to me," Sam groaned.

"I have some idea."

"Yeah, maybe you do," Sam said before leaning in to whisper in Toby's ear. "I love you."

Toby shivered in response to the words as well as Sam's warm breath on his ear. When Sam began gently licking his ear and sucking on his earlobe, Toby couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Sam knew how sensitive his ears were and was quite willing to use that fact against him.

"Sam? What are you-- mmmm ah -- up to?"

"I'm making sure we both end up asleep tonight," Sam said, leaving Toby's ear so he could look down at him with a devilish grin.

Deciding he liked the way his lover thought, Toby pulled Sam down into a kiss. For a while, they lost themselves in the taste of each other as they kissed and petted each other, but then Sam pulled back and began kissing his way down Toby's neck. He was careful not to leave a mark, but since he and Toby had first gotten together, Sam had come to know just how much pressure he could get away with before that happened. When he got down to Toby's collarbone, where it would be hidden under his shirt, Sam bit down. He didn't do it hard, just hard enough to cause Toby to arch up against him, unable to hold still any longer. The man may not have known much about male/male sex when they first got together, but he'd learned quickly how to drive Toby out of his mind.

Toby moved his hands away from Sam's back and up into the younger man's hair as Sam continued to work his way down Toby's chest. He was careful not to rush Sam, enjoying the sensation of Sam's tongue licking a path down his chest. Toby caught his breath as Sam made his way past his abs and began nuzzling his cock and balls. His fingers tightened in Sam's hair as Sam licked the length of him a couple of times and then carefully sucked each of his balls into his mouth in turn. Toby had had enough teasing and wanted Sam to do something, not just toy with him.

"SAM!"

When he heard Sam chuckle, Toby just groaned. He just knew that Sam took some sort of perverse pleasure in the fact that he was putty in his hands when they were in bed. He might be Sam's boss at work, but it was obvious to him that Sam knew who was in charge at times like this. Toby was sure Sam could tell his mind was pretty much ready to turn off completely. When Sam lifted Toby's legs up and slid his tongue behind Toby's balls, all Toby could do was clutch at the sheets and writhe as he got caught up in sensation.

It was only a couple of minutes later, though it felt like more, that Sam pulled away completely. Toby silently watched as Sam stretched over to the bedside table, pulled out a bottle of lubricant and squirted some on his fingers before kneeling between Toby's spread legs. As Sam worked two of his fingers into him, Toby bit his lip to keep from moaning. His eyes rolled up into his head as he felt Sam bump his prostate lightly while finger fucking him until he couldn't put a coherent thought together in his head. Toby whimpered when Sam took his hand away, but it quickly changed to a moan as Sam sank his cock into him. 

Sam may have thought they were going to take things slow, but just because Toby couldn't think, didn't mean he couldn't act. When Sam began to set a leisurely pace, Toby thrust back against him until Sam couldn't help but speed up. Toby's mouth fell open and he took only gasping breaths as Sam slammed into him. It felt incredible and it didn't take long for it to drive Toby over the top. He grabbed at Sam even as his head pressed back into the mattress and came hard. As Toby's mind slowly woke back up, he could see that Sam wasn't going to last much longer so he grabbed him by the ass, pulled him in close and tightened his muscles around Sam. The strangled sound that dragged out of Sam made him chuckle. Sam pulled back slightly and resumed his frantic pace. It was only a matter of moments before he came and then fell gasping onto Toby's chest, squishing the older man uncomfortably.

Toby quickly worked his way out from underneath Sam so that his legs could go back into a normal position. If he'd been on his stomach, he wouldn't have cared if Sam had stayed put, in fact he rather liked it. It just wasn't possible to do that face to face. He soon had them rearranged so that Sam was cradled against his chest. He'd barely managed to do that before he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Sam was already out if it, snuggling up to him while mostly asleep. Taking in a deep breath, where all he could smell was Sam and sex, he felt his body begin to relax into sleep.


End file.
